Love's Truth
by Snapefan83
Summary: It's a tale of a young ninja witch traveling back to the Leaf Village, homeland of her father's, after being away for many years, but what's that? Someone wants her dead? Can she be saved and protect the ones she loves? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Love****'****s Truth **

**Chapter One**

**Home Again**

Hikari was a beautiful young lady traveling back to her father's homeland after being away for many years. Her short layered white hair flowing gracefully behind her as she walked down the street she had walked down several times before with her father. Her destination was not far, but her nervous wished it were much farther away. It had been so long since she had been here, but this time she was here without her father for the first time. Every time she was here, her father was at her side and now he was gone. She was not sure she was even close to being over his death to really be in a place where so many memories of him transpired.

She arrived a little past the time she was supposed to arrive, but she had always been late for most events in her life, so it was nothing new. Some thing always seemed to happen causing her to be late it seemed, it never failed, and this time was no exception. However, she could not worry about that now as she walked into a large room with a long table on the far end where sat a women surrounded by 4 others, one of which she recognized at once. There were also several others standing around as though they were guarding this room or those in it.

"Ah she's here," said a familiar voice as a man she recognized turned and started walking up to greet her half way. His white hair the same as she remembered from the last time she saw him. He really hadn't changed at all except for in age. "Late as always I see." He grinned at her and she felt somewhat relieved when she saw his smile.

"I ran into a bit of trouble on my way here," she replied in a low whisper for only him to hear. She was happy to see her former teach and close family friend as she gave him a soft smile. Her black pants where torn slightly at the bottom and her jacket was covered in dirt on the back in some spots from the early event, but her v-neck black shirt was at least unscathed.

"It's nice to see you," he said as he gave her a gentle hug and she hugged him back as he whispered back to her, "We'll talk about that later." He let go of her and walked with her to where the others were waiting for her arrival and had been for probably twenty minutes or longer; she had lost track of the time.

"I'm glad you're here," said Hikari in a low voice so only he could hear her. "I won't lie; I was quite surprised to hear from you so soon after what happened, Kakashi."

"Hokage Tsunade, this is Sakomor's daughter, Hikari," Kakashi stated as he introduce her. He had to nudge Hikari forward a little knowing she was incredibly nervous meeting the new Hokage for the first time.

"Hello, Hikari," she said in what Hikari thought was one of the kindest voices she had ever had the pleasure to hear in her life. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Kakashi has told me many things about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hokage Tsunade," she finally managed to say, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile. She knew of Tsunade from the stories her father and Kakashi had told her, but she never dreamed she would meet her. She nervously tucked several strands of her hair behind her ear that had swept down in her face. "I have heard a lot about you too."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Tsunade replied, remember the reason this young lady was here now. "Your father's death has taken us all quite by surprise to be honest. Kakashi has informed me that your father's body will be arriving here in a few days for the burial as he wished." Hikari nodded letting her know that this was correct. "I asked you here early because I wanted to discuss a few things with you. However, that can wait until later. I know you probably want to get settled in first. I'm sure you had a very long and tiring journey."

"Yes it was a very long and tiring," she replied as the memories flooded back to her of the trip here.

"Kakashi will escort you to your home," Hokage Tsunade stated kindly with a hint of concern in her voice. "I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

Kakashi and Hikari turned and walked out of the room after saying bye to Hokage Tsunade. Once they were far enough away Hikari asked, "What's going on? There are more people here than I remember being in this village." after noticing all the people on the streets.

Kakashi grinned as he said, "That is because the Chunin Exams are going on. There are people here from all the allied villages."

"Oh," she replied remember what the Chunin Exams were. "It's been so long I almost forgot." She remembered her exams clearly, as though it all happened yesterday. She became a Chunin her first try. It was then that her "special" powers started showing more. She was something more than just a normal ninja; she was something different. She could use her powers in a way that most ninja's could not. She didn't have to use jutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu to make things happen. All she had to do at times was just concentrate on something and she could uproot a tree and send it flying through the air. Although the bigger the object the more energy it took from her.

"So," Kakashi started with a look of worry at her, "what happened on your way here? I can tell something happened by that look in your eyes." There was no need to mention how her clothes looked.

"I was ambushed just outside of the Land of Rain," she stated low enough so that only Kakashi could hear her. "No worries though I had some help from…an old friend." She noticed Kakashi looking at her as though he was very concerned about her. "I'm fine I promise. I knew I would run into trouble eventually, as did you. I can handle myself and like I said I had the help of an old friend."

"This still worries me," he said as they got her old home. "I believe that this needs to be brought to Tsunade's attention."

"You can tell her," she replied. "But I won't tell more right now. I would just like to rest for a while and then perhaps take a walk around the village to see how much has changed since my last visit."

He looked at her for a moment staring into her eyes, looking to see if there was more, she wasn't telling him. Finally, he gave a faint smile and said, "As you wish Hikari. I still wish to know later the full details of your journey."

"When I am well rested," she said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Then turned and opened the door to her home. However, was this really her home? She had not lived in it for very long when her father had to go away and she went with him. Part of her had changed since she had last been here; a lot of things had changed since she was last here. She turned and looked at Kakashi. "Thank you for everything and I'll see you later I guess," she said just before turning around and closing the door behind her.

After a short nap, Hikari decided to take a walk since sleep seemed to be out of the question. She walked around for what felt like hours when she turned a corner on her way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar when suddenly without warning she collided with someone knocking herself to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she said quickly as she looked up, her eyes meeting the eyes of the person to whom she had almost ran over.

"It's…it's quite alright," he said staring back into her deep blue eyes. A weird feeling settling over both of them something unfelt before. He extended his hand to her to assist her on getting up and she took his hand.

"I am so sorry," she said again as she got to her feet, her hand still in his. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's absolutely alright," he said to her, never realizing he still had a hold of her hand.

"I'm Hikari," she said to him. Noticing his headband she added, "What's your name? I didn't hurt you when I bumped into you did I?" Bumped was understatement she thought as she finished.

"I'm Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of-" he started saying with a smile.

"Gaara hurry up," a voice called to him interrupting them.

"I better go," he said sweetly to her. "I need to go speak with the students from my village before the second Chunin Exam." However, he needed to change into his Kazekage clothes first. Since he had wanted some time alone he had not even bothered to change out of his casual clothes.

"Oh," Hikari said with a soft smile. "I should get going as well. I'm feeling pretty hungry right now since I haven't ate since early this morning."

"I hope to see you around," Gaara said softly smiling back her. When she looked back at him in a way that made his heart feel as though it was going to jump out through his throat he blushed and looked down. It was then that he blushed even more noticing he had never let go of the young women's hand.

"Gaara!" he's brother shouted. "You're going to be late!"

He looked up at her once more; part him wishing he didn't have to leave just yet. "I better go," Gaara said as he let go of Hikari's hand finally. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Hikari."

"Same," she said smiling brightly, her blue eyes shinning like the sun on a hot summer's day. "It was a please meeting you as well Gaara." She gave him one last look before proceeding to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for some ramen to get rid of the hunger she had been feeling for the last hour or so.

Gaara turned, watching her walk away and taking a few steps backwards. Then when she turned back looking to see if he was still there they both blushed and smiled. He then walked over to his brother as this unique young beautiful women walked in the other direction, where he wished he were going.

Hikari smiled as she hurried to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. She ate quietly not saying much at all until Kakashi sat down beside her. She looked over at him a wide smile upon her beautiful smooth face. "Hi," she said greeting him.

"I knew I would find you here," he said kindly.

Hikari let out a soft laugh and smiled at her old friend. "You know me to well Kakashi sensei," she stated with another soft laugh. "Then again I was hungry so it wouldn't be too hard to find me anyway."

"You're mood seems to have changed since earlier," he pointed out wondering what had changed in just a few short hours. There was a different look in her eyes than before.

"Nothing," she lied. She had reasons for not wanting him to know of what she was feeling right now, to be honest she wasn't fully sure herself. "I think the resting just helped me, that's all."

"If you say so," he replied not really believing her. He knew her better than that, but he also knew that she would tell him whatever it was when she felt it was the right time. "Your meeting with Tsunade has been put off until tomorrow morning. However, she does wish to meet with you very early in the morning. Therefore, you might want to get a lot of rest tonight. Also, after telling her about the ambush she has assigned a couple of Jonin to patrol outside of your home for tonight." Seeing the looking in her eyes that let him know she was about too abject, so he quickly added, "It's just until we know more and I agree with her decision. I know you can handle yourself, but this is only added protection for tonight."

"Fine, just for tonight," she said not sounded in any way happy about this. She looked over at Kakashi once more. "I don't want special treatment because of who my father was. I have learned to protect myself quite well."

"I know you have, but this is just for tonight," he said looking back at her. "I will be escorting you back to your home where I want you to stay. I will come in the morning to get you for the meeting."

"Then lets go now," she said sounded a bit annoyed as she pushed the bowl away from her and paid for food. "I want to get this night over with as quickly as possible." She stood up and began walking in the direction of her father's house. Kakashi followed her making sure to walk close beside her.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes do you know that?" he said as they almost reached her house.

"Yes I do know that," she said. "I have been told that all my life." She had been walking so fast that she had not noticed anything around them; all she wanted was to get this over with and the sooner the better. One thing she could not stand was being "watched over" no matter what the situation may be.

"I made sure the Jonin that are assigned to watch over you tonight are ones that I trust completely," he said to her once they reach her door for the second time today. "Not that I don't trust the others. It's just that…" he paused for a moment. "I have known you for a long time and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks Kakashi-" Hikari said to him with her hand on her, now half open, door. "-for everything. I know you worry about and to be honest I guess it is nice having someone still alive to worry about me." Kakashi looked at her knowing what she has been through when she was younger, never knowing her mom and her sister dying at the age of 9, and now her father was gone too. He knew as long as he was alive she would not be alone; he would make sure of that.

"Goodnight Hikari," he finally said.

"Goodnight," she said standing in her doorway facing him.

"I'll come get you in the morning," he reminded her and waited until her door was closed before leaving. She had a long road ahead of her now. He only hoped that she would find some friends here in the Leaf Village to keep her from leaving again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love****'****s Truth **

**Chapter Two**

**Not even a moment to herself**

Hikari's meeting with the Hokage went a lot differently than she had expected. Mostly talk of when and how they were going to do her father's funeral. However, there was little talk of what had happened on her journey to the village. That was what she had not wanted to talk about with anyone her journey to the Leaf Village. She had to leave out some details for her own safety, but she knew in her heart that eventually she would have to explain it all to Kakashi and probably even Hokage Tsunade. What would they think? What would they say if they knew the truth? She shook her head, she could not think about that now for she was on her way to meet Kakashi for lunch.

She saw in the distance Kakashi talking to two other men, one of who she remember quite clearly from her dream last night and from bumping into him the day before. She tried not to smile as she walked up to them. Her heart started racing when she meet Gaara's eyes deep sea blue eyes for a moment as she approached the three men.

"I think so too," said the man Hikari did not know.

"It's about time," Kakashi said slightly teasing her on being ten minutes late.

"You know me, Kakashi, I'd be late for my own funeral," she replied grinning at him. Though the that saying seemed a little weird to her now, but it was something that had been said about her pretty much since as far back as she could remember.

"Hikari this is the fifth Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara, and his brother Kankuro," Kakashi said introducing them. "This is one of my former students and good friend Hikari."

"We've meet," Gaara said as he lifted Hikari's left hand and gently placed a kiss on the top of her hand causing her to blush. "When she ran me over on my way to speak with the students of my village yesterday," Gaara added looked up at her and smiling. It was then both start to laugh, knowing he was stretching the truth just a little.

"Ah, so you were the one that caused us to be late yesterday," Kankuro replied looking at her with what Hikari could not tell was a pleased look or one of annoyance.

"I'm truly sorry about that," she apologized to both Gaara and his brother. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she said looking over at Kakashi.

"No," Kakashi replied. "We were just talking about this year's exams."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "I've been hearing they are going better than expected this year."

"As I was just telling Kakashi, I believe that The Preliminaries and The Tournament both are going to be very tough this year," said Gaara smiling at her again as both Kakashi and Kankuro looked at them.

"Hopefully I'll get a chance to watch then," Hikari replied to Gaara almost forgetting that the other two men were still stand there. Part of her wished she was back in her mother's home village, but another part of her was happy to be back in her father's homeland.

"It will defiantly be worth the watch," he said to her, his eyes never leaving hers for even a moment; at least not until Kakashi made a loud coughing noise snapping them both out of what would seem like a trance.

Hikari blushed just a little as she looked over at Kakashi. "Lady Tsunade sent word to me earlier that my father's body should arrive first thing in the morning," she said giving him the message she was told to give him by the Hokage.

"Your father's body?" asked Kankuro looking at her with what seemed like surprise in his voice and in his eyes.

"Yes," she said as she looked over at him no longer smiling. "My father was unfortunately killed not to long ago and because he and his family were from this village they are bring his body from my mother's homeland to be buried with his family tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Hikari," Gaara said looking at her.

"It's okay," she said sweetly. "My father was a great ninja and helped anywhere he was needed especially after my older sister died when I was younger. He took me to stay with my mother's father when my grandfather became ill and began working practically all the time. He died doing what he loved and now he and my mother can be together again. My father was the last family I had left."

"You have no more family?" asked Kankuro, feeling lucky that he had both his sister and his brother still around and feeling sorry for this young girl being so young and having no one.

"I'm the only one left," she replied. "I believe that is why Kakashi wanted me to come back here, so I wouldn't be alone. He and my father were very close and I know my father would also want me to be here."

"Who was your father?" asked Kankuro seeming interested in her story.

She smiled as she answered happily and proudly, "Sakomor."

Both Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other wide-eyed. "You're Sakomor's daughter?" they both asked at the same moment sounded both shocked and amazed as they looked back at her. He was a very well known ninja even to those not from the Leaf Village. He was-what some would say-one of the best ninja's of his time, never afraid of anything and very strong.

"Yes," she replied smiling brightly and just as proudly as before.

"Wow!" Kankuro said looking at her again as if actually seeing her for the first time. "Your father is quite a famous ninja."

"Yes he was," she replied. "I know he will be missed by many from all over."

"Defiantly," agreed Gaara not believing that this young beautiful women was the daughter of one of the most well known and respected ninjas of all time. "When will his funeral be held if I may ask?"

"Tomorrow around noon I believe," she answered with a soft smile.

"We should be going now Hikari," said Kakashi finally speaking.

"Oh yes," she replied remember why she was there in the first place. "It was a pleasure to meet you Kankuro and Gaara," she turned to look at him smiling once more, "it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Same," Kankuro replied.

Gaara couldn't stop smiling. "It was a pleasure seeing you again as well Hikari," he replied. "I hope to see you around again." At this moment another young women walked up to them.

"Here you two are," she said to Kankuro and Gaara. "I've been looking all over for you two."

"Sorry Temari," replied Gaara. "We got delayed for a moment talking to Kakashi, but we're coming now." As he walked past Hikari he leaned in to her and whispered so only she could here "I'm also glad you are here." Then he smiled and waved to Kakashi as he turned and walked off with his brother and Temari.

"What was up with that?" Kakashi asked Hikari after the others were out of earshot.

"Up with what?" she asked looking at him with a very confused looked.

"You and Gaara," he said pointblank. "The way you two looked at each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi," she said looking at him, denying what she was actually feeling. "Lets go eat I'm starving." Before he could say anything else, she began walking in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

Kakashi shook his head, but said no more on the subject. He followed behind her thinking back to the look between his old friend and the Fifth Kazekage. There was something more there or was it just his imagination perhaps. Maybe it was him being to protective of her and starting to drift into an almost father-like mode. Neither of them said much through lunch or the rest of the day.

The next morning Hikari went for a walk after Kakashi sent word to her that her father's body had arrived safely. She needed to be alone for a while once the feeling that this was really happening was sinking in. She walked into a tree-covered area away from the town hoping to be alone there for a while. She remembered a small river near there that her father had taken her to when she was younger. There was a very small opened area around it where she remembered laying on the ground with father looking up at the clouds whenever she had a bad day.

Once she was there she looked around, nothing had changed at all. She sat down next to the river bending her knees with her feet flat on the ground. The bottom of her long V-neck black dress was barley touching the top of her feet as she sat there resting her arms around her knees. Her beautiful long white hair tied back with a black ribbon with a few strands loose hanging gracefully around her face, but the look of sadness seemed to overtake everything else.

She sat there in silence for what seemed like hours as memories of her father filled her mind. All the good times they had together and all the things he taught her still there in her mind. "I miss you so much dad," she said aloud as tears came to her eyes. "I don't know what to do with you not here anymore. I am so lost on my path that I don't know if I'll ever be the person you wanted me to be." She leaned forward resting her forehead against her knees.

"Hikari?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Gaara," Hikari replied looking surprised to see him standing there, as she whipped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," he said with a soft smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," she replied looking up at him.

"I was just out walking around and thought I heard a voice so I came to check it out," he said answering her question. "What about you?"

"My father used to bring me here when I was younger whenever I had a bad day," she told him as she looked out at the water. "We used to lay here on the ground and look up at the clouds or stare out over the water and talk about whatever was going on at the time." She paused for a moment before speaking once more. "He always seemed to make my problems go away. Now that he's not here…"

Hikari paused seeing what she thought was something shinnying into the water. "Get up!" Hikari demanded as she pushing Gaara to the side as she moved in the other direction, just as a throwing knife landed right where they had been sitting. Hikari and Gaara got to their feet and began looking around. Five ninjas dressed in all black stepped out of the trees, all wearing masks with a red pattern at the top, but one; the one standing in the middle had no mask.

"Surprised to see me Hikari?" the one without a mask asked almost smirking at her.

"Yastami!" said Hikari, her voice sounding of anger and hatred. "I _should_ have known you'd show your face here sooner or later."

"I always finish my jobs," Yastami stated pointblank not taking his eyes off Hikari. "You know that all to well don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Hikari yelled her voice angrier than before and her blue eyes shinnying with nothing more than full hatred at this man. Without a word, she waved her hand over some rocks and sent them flying through the air at Yastami. "Gaara you should get out of here." She didn't need another person getting hurt because of her or to protect her.

"No, let him stay," Yastami said. "Let my men have some fun while I take care of you!" He blasted the rocks into millions of pieces that she had sent flying at him. "Let him watch you die the way you watched your father die!"

"I'm not going anywhere Hikari," stated Gaara after hearing the man's last words; something told him he needed to stay with her now more than ever. At those words, the two of the four other guys stepped forward.

"Keep _him_ busy while I take care of my business with young Hikari," Yastami ordered his men.

"Waterline Attack Jutsu," Hikari shouted as a line of water shout up from the river and headed right for Yastami, but it was as though he was expecting that and blocked it before it got close enough too him to even hurt him.

"Waterstyle, Swirl Jutsu," Hikari said as two lines of water twisted up from the river going for Yastami, but unlike the Waterline Attack it hit him.

However, it did not hurt him much, just knocked him off his feet a little, which seemed to anger him and he was threw playing games with her. He was going to end this here and now. "Air Strangle Attack Jutsu," Yastami shouted and Hikari froze, panicked, she could not move frozen like stone. Her eyes were wide as a jet of bluish colored air wrapped around her neck, chocking the life from her body.


End file.
